Pewdiepie XXX fanfic (not suitable for kids)
by Psychowalrus
Summary: this is still in progress and i am still writing it this is only the 1st of 3 chapters i'm going to write, it will be updated soon.


Pewdiepie XXX fanfiction (not suitable for kids at all)

WARNING: this fanfiction contains profanity and scenes of an extremely popular Swedish YouTuber having sex with his pugs, his fellow YouTube friends and a giraffe. If you continue reading you may want to bleach your eyeballs afterwards, unless it turns you on, in which case. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

CHAPTER ONE: Edgar

Edgar was a pug, a pug may not seem much to you and I but what if i told you this pug belonged to a YouTube megastar with 30+ million subscribers? Yeah that is one pretty awesome pug right there. This pugs name was Edgar, he lived with his owners, Felix and Marzia and his sister Maya, Edgar never experienced anything really unordinary but these next few days would change him forever.

Felix and Marzia had been gone for a week and Edgar missed them more than anything, "where the fuck are they?!" Edgar proclaimed "I have no fucking clue you dipshit" said Maya "it's been 6 fucking days and i'm tired of this bullshit." "wow we swear a lot for two pugs." "fuck yeah we do!" Maya and Edgar always hated it when Felix and Marzia went away, it was too boring, all they did was sit and chat to one another, like statues, near motionless until dinner and bed time. 'ding dong' a noise came from downstairs 'DING DONG!' "IT'S FELIX AND MARZIA! THEY'RE BACK!" both Maya and Edgar ran to the door, jumping and skipping like rabbits in spring, awaiting the return of their masters. "HUMAN OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ALLREADY, I'VE BEEN HOLDING IN THIS FART ESPECIALLY FOR HIM OKAY?" the door opened and in stepped Felix "FELIX!" both dogs exclaimed "hey guys I'm back, did you miss me?" both dogs were still waiting for Marzia "hey where the shit is Marzia? I have a fart ready for her too y'know." "oh Marzia? She's asleep in the car, didn't want to wake her up." Both pugs ran to the sofa waiting for Felix to come and sit with them, "oh? Sorry, but i have something even BETTER!" both pugs sat up awaiting this great news! What could possibly be better than lying down and being stroked on the head? "Come upstairs and I'll show you..." both pugs sprinted up the stairs and sat on the bed waiting eagerly, what could it be? "Maybe it's a new chew toy!" said Maya "or a dead bird!" said Edgar "or a doggy castle!" "or maybe a dead bird!" then out of nowhere Felix jumped out presenting all of himself to the two pugs, "wait sex? What about Marzia?" both pugs looked at Felix awaiting an answer when he leant in between them and whispered "Marzia isn't here, is she?" Pewds bent over and presented himself with his impeccable Swedish butt that he's famous for, wearing high heels that look like chicken legs. He was flexing and looked skinny and beautiful. The pugs gazed in awe at his amazing ass and were trying to resist temptation. "his ass is just too good looking!" said Edgar "what the fuck his ass looks like Miley Cyrus' ass" Edgar jumped straight in and grabbed Felix's butt and caressed it, "what the fuck are you doing?" said Maya "living" Edgar replied. Maya took another gaze at Felix's ass "fuck it" Maya leaped atop Felix's back and began to caress Felix's butthole with her paw. "I knew you'd like it!" Felix replied. "I LOVE IT!" Edgar proclaimed. Felix sat up "enough" both pugs stared Felix in the eye. "look, I'm going to Africa tomorrow as part of an event i'm doing with charity:water, I'm sorry, but at least Marzia will still be here" "don't worry we'll be fine." Said Edgar "speak no word of this to Marzia will you?" "we won't" Maya replied

WARNING THIS NEXT BIT HAS SPOILERS FOR THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS

I'm sorry but this is still in progress, this is only the 1st of 3 chapters i'm writing this was the Maya + Edgar one the next one i'm currently writing is the falcon lover one and the one after that will have Ken and cry in it, if you did like it then follow my account for more, iv'e got another that has Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil in it.


End file.
